Ceremonial Purposes
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: John had always wanted a family with Dave and things seemed to be going pretty smoothly but then things go horribly wrong.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! Only the plot is! All these marvelous characters belong to the Hussie man and only to him! I do not own Homestuck and never would wish to.

Warning: This is has character death in it and suicide. If you're triggered by that sort of stuff then please do not read! Also alcohol is mentioned!

Summary: John had always wanted a family with Dave and things seemed to be going pretty smoothly but then things go horribly wrong.

* * *

Ceremonial Purposes

* * *

___John sat outside of his house looking up at the stars; his knees brought up to his chest as he followed the trail of shooting star. He snuggled more into Dave's time hoodie that he had taken and waited for him to come back with the drinks as he thought about the day that they had._

___Dave came out a little while later; he was wearing John's hoodie of course as he sat down next to John and handed him the drink that he had also gotten for him. He sat close to John; feeling his heat as he took his hand in his own and rubbed his thumb across the top of John's hand as he stared at the stars which just seemed so bright that night._

___John stared up at the stars still as he smiled. "You know what... Today was great." He looked at Dave who looked back smiling._

___"Yeah? Good to hear that." Dave nodded to him as he broke their eye contact before he went back to staring at his boyfriend who seemed mesmerized by something._

___"You know what I want?" Dave watched red spread onto John's cheeks before the face was turned towards him. "I want us to get married one day and do the family thing. Be the greatest dads ever." John smiled as his face got more red._

___Dave smiled as he leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "We'll have that and more." Dave said softly as John kissed back smiling happily as crickets played their song in the background._

~Years Later~

Dave sighed as he had forgotten how long it had been since they had made that promise. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clock. Things weren't looking so good for him and Dave was severely worried. Nothing bad could have happened to his John right? He was fine right? Fuck, was he worrying himself too much?

Dave took a deep breath and looked up when someone stepped into the dressing room he was given. "What do you want Bro?" Rather then seeing his John he had seen his bro and well that wasn't any better. He was worried as hell and Bro coming in just seemed to make it worse.

"You have to calm down little man; I'm sure John will be here."

"He is never this late Bro. Yeah he may be a bit late at times but NEVER this late..." Dave was pacing like mad as he kept looking at the time. It had already been half an hour and he knew John could be late sometimes but never this late.

Bro sighed as a knock came onto the door and Dave's name was called from the other side. Dave flew it open to show Rose in a pretty lavender dress with Jade behind her looking down and holding her arms. Rose's eyes were shimmering as if she were about to cry as she looked at Dave. "He's not coming..." Rose handed the phone to Dave. She had tried to stay in contact with Mr. Egbert the whole time and it turns out that John and he had gotten into a car accident.

It had been a while before Rose had heard anything back but when she did; the news was tragic. "What? No..." Dave was about to throw the phone before Rose frantically took it from him; twirling it in her hands as she saw Dave hit the wall. "NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Bro winced at the scream and how hurt his brother looked. "No that... That's not true!" Dave yelled as tears ran down his cheeks past his shades. He was going to remove them for the wedding like John wished but not anymore.

"D-David... You know I'm not lying..." Rose tried to keep her voice level but it was at that moment Jade sobbed out loud and went beeline for her. Rose jumped as she looked at Jade who hugged her tightly and cried; the emotions and grief finally getting to Rose made her begin to cry as she held her friend close to her.

Dave yelled in anger before rushing out and Bro was close at his heels. Dave looked side to side before running headlong into traffic but Bro was lucky to catch him in time before someone hit him. "Are you crazy?!" Bro threw Dave onto the sidewalk as he saw Dave land there sobbing.

"H-He's dead Bro... J-John is dead..." Dave clenched his fists. "HE'S DEAD!" Dave screamed as he hit the sidewalks with his fists until his knuckles were bloody making Bro wince at every hit. Bro saw Dave get tired; hitting the sidewalk with one last squish and he helped Dave up.

"Let's get to the hospital..." Dave nodded weakly as they went. They were lucky they had gotten to see John before he was sent off. Dave ran in after they had quickly wrapped up his bloody knuckles and he grabbed John's cold in his own warm one. Mr. Egbert looked at Bro and nodded to him as tears slid down his face and he turned away from the scene then walked out of the room. Bro glanced at him then at Dave then left the room.

"F-Fuck no... Please John..." Dave sucked in a breath and rubbed his hands over John's own trying to get them warm again. "No please... I need you babe... What about starting that family you wanted? Please John baby... Respond, please don't be dead... No please.." Dave started to cry as he gripped John's hand in his own as he leaned his head down.

The time he spent with John's cold body seemed to be short but it had been longer than Mr. Egbert spent. They pried Dave away with him yelling and kicking as he wanted to be near John. Bro restrained him as he made contact with Mr. Egbert before nodding.

He led a shaking Dave out of the hospital. "The funeral is this weekend. Mr. Egbert has planned it while waiting for us and waiting for you to have your final moments with John." Dave looked at his Bro then to the entrance of the hospital. He made a mad dash to get back inside but Bro grabbed causing him to get hit and for Dave to scream. Bro picked him up easily as he threw his weight over his shoulder and went to the car they had taken.

The rest of the week was really slow for Dave; he stayed in his room and sobbed. He looked around the room for any sharp objects but it seemed Bro had thought ahead on the situation. Dave screamed in frustration as he hit his computer with the chair that he had. He panted as he whimpered then fell to his knees sobbing even more.

The day of the funeral had horrible overcast; Dave dressed in his best blackest suit as he didn't have his shades even if it revealed the horrible bags under his eyes. He didn't care he just wanted to something for himself. He had brought them with him thought as they were in his coat pocket. He greeted both Rose and Jade with hugs and soft words were exchanged between them.

The priest talked from the necessary scriptures as Dave shifted in his seat as he looked at the open casket and how peaceful John looked. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying but it was no use as silent tears fell down his face. The priest soon finished looked up. "The husband wanted to say something correct?" Dave nodded as he stood and took a deep shaky breath before going over to the podium and looking out to the crowd that came out for John's funeral. It was all the same people who had been at the wedding. Dave swallowed and looked down as he knew some of them but not all of them. He started off his voice wavering life mad. "J-John, he was the greatest person I'd ever met." Dave took another deep breath. "When we started dating in the beginning of high school we made a promise to make a family together..."

The silence stretched for a while before he continued. "We promised to be the greatest dads that any kid could ask for. I'm sad he didn't get to do what we originally planned. He would have made the greatest dad ever." Dave laughed softly as he smiled but he swallowed as his expression turned sad again. "I remember everything about him; they way he smiled with his eyes sparkling when the light caught them. His cheesy ass pranks and cute buck teeth. Everything about him was adorable... I miss him so much. Everything I think reminds me of him... But I know... I know he's happy where he is and he'd want us to be happy too." Dave forced a smile at the end before going to go back to sit.

No one else went up to talk after him; there were too many sobbing after his speech. Dave took a deep breath as he stood and walked to the coffin; tears still falling as he got the sunglasses out of his pocket that John had gotten for him and set them down on John's chest with also a red rose. "Rest in peace love..." Dave whispered and walked off.

There had been more people than he expected and Dave watched them one by one but something on top of the coffin as he and Mr. Egbert were the only ones allowed to put things into the coffin. Dave had his hands shoved into his pockets as he watched then noticed a light drizzle started up.

Dave watched from a distance as they lowered John's casket in and he went over to grab a handful of dirt to throw it onto the coffin with everyone else. Dave was the first to turn and leave as he rushed to the car; things were getting too hard without John and it was only a matter of time.

~Few Months Later~

Dave tried to make time for Rose and Jade; he knew Rose got into drinking and things weren't heading in the right direction. Jade went out hunting all the time; bringing her shotgun along all the time.

There were times where'd they all get together and try to do something to get their minds off of everything but it was harder than it looked. They mostly hung out at Dave's place and watched shitty ass movies; each taking turns watching part of the movie collection that Dave had snatched from Mr. Egbert.

Dave was sitting at the table eating cereal pretty slowly as he had his by him and was staring off into space. "Dave!" Bro shouted causing him to jump and look at his elder. "Jade... She... She shot herself in the woods. They just found her body." Dave frowned deeply and scrambled up to run to the living room and saw Jade's picture float to the screen. He read that some campers came upon the body and immediately called the park rangers then it was confirmed that the body must have been there for at least a week.

Dave's knees buckled before he fell to his knees. "N-No..." He swallowed and looked back up to the screen once he heard a familiar name be heard on the screen.

"Famous author of the Wizard series was found in her house today dead. Authorities suspect overdose with alcohol poisoning. More on the story later." Dave went wide-eyed as he heard shuffling then strong arms grabbed him as he went to lunge himself at the TV.

"NO FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU TO HELL!" Dave was hitting and kicking Bro. Tears easily falling from his eyes. First he lost John and now Jade then Rose! BULLSHIT!"

Bro pulled him close and tried to soothe him best as he could. He put him on the couch and Dave just cried. Bro frowned as this was the most he'd seen Dave cry since John's death. He made sure his brother did nothing to himself as he watched over Dave until he cried himself to sleep.

Dave's sleep schedule had gotten really weird and Bro never knew when he was awake. They still had some time before the funerals for Jade and Rose to go to and Bro would check up on Dave every so often. He was glad he did because he found Dave in all sorts of positions that he could easily kill himself.

The mistake was made the day before the Sunday funeral of Jade the first one they were going to go to. Dave woke up for once when Bro was out running some quick errands. He looked around the apartment before he automatically headed for the roof as he sniffled. He ran a hand through his hair as he got up the roof letting the hot air hit his face. He closed his eyes and let the warmth envelope his body before it was encased in the cold. He walked over to the edge; his feet burning on the black top of the roof but he didn't care as he invited the pain in.

He made it to the end of the roof and got to the top of the ledge with ease and stood up. He looked down seeing the long distance he had to go then he couldn't help but to smile as tears slipped down his face. He looked up smiling more. "I'm coming for you baby..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before stepping off.

Bro had arrived too late as he saw the paramedics around the front of the building and he shoved through the large crowd in his way. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" He hollered as the people crowded and he saw the corpse of his brother. He rushed forward then slid onto his knees; not caring if he scrapped them as he brought the limp lifeless into his body.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Also this is a one shot, sorry guys.


End file.
